<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A True Parent by SolidSnakePlissken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700689">A True Parent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken'>SolidSnakePlissken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Family, Fatherhood, Les Enfant Terrible, Liquid Snake - Freeform, MGSV, Metal Gear - Freeform, Pain, Parenthood, Revolver Ocelot - Freeform, Sadness, argument, big boss - Freeform, metal gear solid - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda a one shot, I’m not sure what it’s gonna build up but basically it’s how I view Ocelot should’ve been like and not Big Boss’s number 1 fan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A True Parent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A True Parent</b>
</p><p>
  <b>By Solid Snake Plissken</b>
</p><p>
  <span>       It was raining on Mother Base in 1984, Ocelot was looking at the kids in disappointment, not due to their training oh no they were good, but their place was not in the battlefield. He was never open about this but he always felt like those kids didn’t deserve the life they have, a war torn child soldier, a Soviet test subject, a Cartel Drug Lord’s son, a tall Native American kid and more importantly the son of his boss. Even though Big Boss himself doesn’t even consider him as a son, he considers Eli as a human being like anyone else, but human beings don’t force other human beings to fight in a war. A father doesn’t turn his own son into a soldier, into a weapon to fight for something he doesn’t even understand, a man doesn’t make kids into soldiers. Ocelot sighed, he approached Eli and whispered something in his ear and walked to the Command Tower. Once he entered the tower, he saw Big Boss sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar, Big Boss noticed Ocelot and put aside his paperwork,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ocelot, what is it? Something wrong with the men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Boss the men are fine it’s just something else.” Ocelot said in a serious tone, Big Boss picked up on this due to the fact that Ocelot talks a little laid back usually but there was none of that here. Big Boss got up and put his cigar out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what is it?” Ocelot took a deep breath and just said it firmly, “I’m done, John.” Big Boss looked even more confused,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you're done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over John, I’m leaving Outer Heaven, I’m leaving Diamond Dogs, I’m leaving this war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you're gonna run off and side with Zero?” Ocelot obviously got pissed by this statement and fired back with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not siding with anyone in this stupid war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Ocelot? Why leave now?” Big Boss stopped for a sec and realized what’s happened the last few weeks, Ocelot’s interactions with the kids, specifically Eli,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cuz of them isn’t it? Or is it cuz Eli.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your son John, him and David are your sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those abominations of nature aren’t my sons, they were born from a lab by Zero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were given life like all of us, they have parents, you and EVA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EVA and I aren’t those things parents, we didn’t ask for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling them things, Eli and the rest don't deserve to be soldiers for you to ship out for combat, they shouldn’t fight in something they don’t even understand. They deserve a childhood, a mom and a dad, even though EVA is not here, you are Eli’s father and he needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EVA left for her reasons, it was her choice to take Eli or not, she knows what he is. I told you before he’s to be treated as anyone else on this base, he’s getting no special treatment from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying to give Eli special treatment, I’m saying you should treat these kids like kids, keep them away from the violence and let them have a childhood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were born in war zones Ocelot, I didn’t choose their lives but this is the only thing these kids are good at, they only know how to kill, and Eli is just the one with my blood. You want them at schools so they can kill whoever pisses them off?” Ocelot paused for a few seconds and comes to a realization,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the real reason why you want them, you don’t want to keep them away from the real world due to how they were raised, you want to have something like Zero. You want to use them to kill David, you want them to win this war for you.” Big Boss didn’t respond, Ocelot got even more furious and gritted his teeth,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would force your own son to kill his brother?! For what exactly?! Why would you do that to your own sons-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those things aren’t my sons! They aren’t my responsibility Ocelot, they were made for one reason, to copy me and kill me. I won’t let that happen! I came this far to not let Zero’s freaks of nature take away everything from me again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t freaks of nature! They are you, John!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got off lucky from Paz, I showed her compassion and treated her like my own daughter, I let a kid get in my head and in result I was in a coma for 9 fucking years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you blame Eli and David for that! No wonder Miller left, you really lost it all that day, not just your men, no that was the day John died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John died a long time ago Adam, he died two decades ago in Tselinoyarsk! Paz was just the final nail in the coffin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna bring up Tselinoyarsk? How about the fact that you and Zero betrayed the woman you claim you do this for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shut your mouth, you didn’t even know her that well like I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was my mother John! My mother! My mother who killed my father! But she still had the guts to come and see me, tell me everything that happened and I cried on her shoulder about it! No matter what happened she always came to try to see me John, you wanna know why? Because she wasn’t just a patriot she was a mother, a parent, and god dammit if she was here, she would smack you right across not just the fact that you are dragging her legacy but that you are forcing children, your own sons into becoming soldiers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about her?! You barely knew her and you are here telling me what she would do?! She would be happy that I’m continuing her legacy! She trained me! She loved me like a son, much more than that! I loved her and I killed her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did more than just kill her, you killed the last bit of humanity you had left, she fought against the corruption in governments but you became corrupted like the world governments! She wanted the world whole, she wanted you and Zero to unite the world as allies not kill each other off. You can do that yourself, but goddamnit you won’t drag these kids into it. Especially your own sons.” Ocelot quickly fired a tranq round in Big Boss’s head. Big Boss fell down and passed out, Ocelot left the tower and didn’t look back. A few hours passed, Gray Fox and Venom Snake came and woke Big Boss up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ishmael are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Ahab, where’s Ocelot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left with the kids Boss. Ocelot and the kids hijacked a helicopter and left base.” Gray Fox replies, Big Boss sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the tracker on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Boss, the tracker was found in the kid’s barracks. Inside one of the dead soldier’s bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find the chopper you two, he can’t get away with them.” They nodded and went off to work, Big Boss got a Coca Cola bottle and a bottle rum, he poured both into a glass and began to drown his nightmare and pain again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days passed and Ocelot was in the countryside of England, they’ve been walking for a while since Ocelot blew the chopper up to hide their tracks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we heading?” Eli asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new home, we are almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna kill people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Eli.” Ocelot said with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon kids, hold hands, I don’t want to lose you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-c-can you...carry us Mr.Ocelot?” Wolf asked, Ocelot smiles and chuckled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea carry us Ocelot, Raven is carrying Octopus and Mantis can fly, it’s not fair.” Eli stated, Ocelot smiles and remembered an old memory of him and the Sorrow in the U.S.S.R,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you two, get on back.” Eli and Wolf were both light, so they were easy to carry. Ocelot played a tape of Alphaville’s “Forever Young” and smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing guys, don’t call me Ocelot, call me Adam.” They all nodded and Ocelot continued his journey to give these kids a brighter future, a better childhood and more importantly a true parent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>